


Time

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, circa shady belle, theyre in love whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: just some cowboys in love thank you





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> just some cowboys in love thank you

Arthur sat on his cot and looked up at the man standing between his legs. “Come on, then,” he invited, opening his arms to indicate all of the three square feet of space they had. Charles chuckled and reached down to cradle the side of Arthur’s face as he climbed on top of the cowboy, straddling Arthur’s lap with his knees.

“Don’t get to do this much,” Charles whispered, pressing his forehead against Arthur’s. “Yearn for it when we’re apart.”

“Oh, _yearn_ ,” Arthur echoed. He smiled, warm and gentle, into the space between their lips. “What a romantic word.”

A laugh rumbled low in the larger man’s chest as he tilted his head to nip at the lobe of Arthur’s ear. “You see,” he said, voice low and husky. He watched it draw a shiver of excitement from Arthur. “I say romantic words because I feel romantic emotions.”

That made all teasing fall out of Arthur’s expression, quickly replaced by flushed embarrassment. “Stop talking,” he murmured. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands met Charles’s warm skin, his calloused thumbs tracing scratchy circles in barely-there stubble. He lined their faces up once more before speaking again. “You make me feel too much.”

“Good feelings, I hope?” Charles asked. He settled a little lower against Arthur’s thighs, a jolt of delight running through him when he felt Arthur’s tense muscles relax beneath him.

“Always.” Arthur's breath was hot against Charles’s lips. Enticing. Charles leaned in and kissed him, taking his time. He brought his hands down and started unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt, earning a low hum and a grin pressing against his teeth. He stopped before he got all of the way down, though, making his intent clear when he moved to press a kiss to the corner of Arthur’s mouth.

“Just wanna touch your skin,” he said. Arthur shuddered.

“Take it all off, then,” he hissed. Charles chuckled, nearly missing the next thing out of Arthur’s mouth. “Fucking tease.”

“I’ll take off what I want to take off, love.” Charles moved back to full kisses, allowing Arthur’s desperate tongue to slide past his lips as the man below him groaned.

“At least,” he started, pulling away for a brief moment to speak, “ _take_ it _off_.”

Charles backed off to look down at Arthur. “But you look so good with it hanging on you like that,” he argued. He slid his hands through the space that he had unbuttoned and let his hands roam over Arthur’s ribs. The cowboy squirmed under him, a blush rising quickly on his cheeks.

“ _Charles,_ ” he whined. His skin was warm to the touch as Charles traced over the various scars on his flesh.

“Yeah?” Charles hummed. He didn’t make any eye contact, but he could feel Arthur’s gaze on him, like a dog with a steak dangling just out of reach.

“ _Charles_ ,” he repeated. “Come on.”

Charles, still looking down at Arthur’s chest, dug his nails into his back. Arthur made a noise low in his throat and leaned forward to meet Charles’s lips, but the man on top dodged easily. “What do you mean, sweetheart?” He asked, finally looking at his lover.

Arthur made another noise, this one partially between a growl and a whine, coming out strangled and desperate. “ _Charles_.”

“That’s my name,” Charles answered with a smile. “Patience,” he chided. “We have all of the time in the world.” He removed one hand from Arthur’s warm torso to clutch at his wrist, pulling Arthur’s hand to his mouth. He pressed a kiss on each knuckle, then moved on to kiss at the rough edge of his palm, his sensitive inner wrist, his strong forearm, the sharp angle of his elbow. He continued for a while, his kisses trailing across Arthur’s body. “Let’s take our time,” Charles finally suggested, lips pressed against the hollow of Arthur’s collarbone. He could feel the rumble of Arthur’s throat as he hummed his reluctant agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ... if you liked this little drabble consider checking out my [tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com/)


End file.
